


In The Night

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Category: Guns N' Roses, Nirvana
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: This just a bunch of fluff!





	In The Night

        It was later in the evening, Axl sat alone thinking about what happened just a few days earlier… with Dave. He knew that the way they felt towards each other would only cause their bands to make fun of them. If Axl was being honest with himself, and that took a lot of alcohol to make happen; he did love Dave had since the second they’d started talking a few days ago the last time himself and the rest of Guns N’ Roses hung out with Nirvana. Axl was so deep in thought that he didn’t even hear Slash enter the room.

        “Axl, you good man?” Slash spoke jerking Axl from his thoughts.

        “Yeah I’m fine, just lost in thought.” Axl said before returning to his thoughts of Dave and what had happened between them.

        “Well don’t think too long its almost time for us to walk up to the meeting spot. We told Kurt and the guys of Nirvana that we’d meet them and hangout here tonight.” Slash said gesturing to the messy house they were in. The second that Slash had mentioned it Axl flushed red remembering that he’d forgotten they were all gonna hang out that night.

 

                            *    *    *

        “I don’t know man, are you sure this is a good idea?” Dave asked Kurt as the trio mad their way to the meeting spot which was only a couple of blocks from the house they’d be staying that night with Axl Rose and the rest of Guns N’ Roses.

        “Yeah man I’m sure.” Kurt said throwing a questioning look to Dave.

        “Why do you seem so bothered by it?” Krist asked.

        “No reason.” Dave said a little too quickly to be believable. Neither Kurt nor Krist believed that he was bothered by it for no reason. Both silently agreed that this whole hanging out with Guns N’ Roses had Dave as tense as a tightrope walker. By the time the trio had arrived Axl, Slash, Izzy, Duff and Steven were all standing there waiting for the trio to arrive.

        The trio came to a stop in front of the members of Guns N’ Roses. The giant group of guys headed for the place they’d be hanging out at.

        Axl found it very hard to keep his mind off of what had happened between him and the long-haired Nirvana drummer. He can remember the way Dave looked with nothing on and the thin layer of sweat that clung to his slender frame. As the images flooded Axl’s mind he shivered. This shiver didn’t go unnoticed by Dave considering he was watching the read-headed singers every move.

        Dave was also trying not to think about what had happened between him and Axl but was failing miserably. Inside his own head he could hear Axl’s moans of pleasure and cries of ecstasy from that night over like a broken record. He also couldn’t seem to shake the image of Axl naked. The goings on in his mind caused him to sigh heavily, a sigh that didn’t go ignored by Axl as he had begun glancing over at Dave when Dave wasn’t looking.

        When they finally got to the house the rest of the guys dispersed to other rooms leaving Dave and Axl standing awkwardly in front of each other. Both of their thoughts still focused on what happened the last time they were alone.

        “I remember.” Axl said softly daring to speak first.

        “So do I, how do we continue from here?” Dave asked casting his gaze downward.

        “Urm, well we’ve got two options. We can sort out whatever the hell this is and make it last or we can pretend that it never happened.” Axl said as his face fell to sadness as he said the second option.

        “I don’t wanna pretend in never fuckin happened. I also don’t know how to make head or tails of what I’m feeling for you. I guess… maybe I love you.” Dave said his breath immediately getting stuck in his throat. Axl stood there in shock at what the long-haired Nirvana drummer had just said to him.

        The prolonged silence made Dave’s face heat up and his blood run cold. He was nervous, he knew that Axl had a temper and was afraid that Axl would lash out given the recent turn of events. Moments had passed before Axl finally spoke and to Dave’s surprise Axl did lash out.

        “I love you too.” Axl said just barely above a whisper. Axl’s mind was reeling over the fact that Dave felt the same way about him that he felt about Dave.

        “So do we tell everyone or do we keep this between us?” Dave asked searching the red-heads eyes for answers.

        “Uhm…” Axl started but he cut himself off upon realizing the rest of the guys had come back into the room. Axl couldn’t seem to get any words to come out he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish until he finally decided to step closer to Dave. When he did he pulled Dave into a kiss full of all the feelings they both had religiously tried to deny since the night they’d spent together. Moments later the separated and Dave’s head was spinning. He didn’t realize the others were in the room until Kurt spoke.

        “Damn! That’s why you seemed nervous and jumpy on the walk over here!” Kurt said gasping for air and dying of laughter.

        “You love him don’t you man?” Krist questioned with a knowing grin.

        “Shut up!” Dave said as his features colored themselves red.

        Slash and the rest of Guns N’ Roses started making wise cracks along with Krist and Kurt. In turn this made both Axl and Dave’s blush deepen. Soon the remarks died down and Axl grabbed Dave’s hand and lead him to an empty stretch of floor and sat down motioning for Dave to sit between his legs. Axl then put his arms around Dave and pulled him close to where he was leaning against Axl’s chest as he leaned against the couch.

        It didn’t take long for the other guys to leave and find their own space in the house to relax and sleep for the night. Which left Axl and Dave who by this point were laying on the floor cuddling.

        “Axl?” Dave asked with a tired voice.

        “Yeah?” Axl responded.

        “Do you think the rest of the guys accept this?” Dave questioned almost in a whisper.

        “It doesn’t matter if they do or not. I love you babe, and their opinions don’t change that.” Axl said pulling Dave close to point where Dave’s head was on his chest and they soon feel asleep right there on the living room floor a tangled mess of limbs.


End file.
